


Regina's Quick Fix: Prince Charming

by LMPsisterhood



Series: Regina's Quick Fix [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Set During Season 2, possibly into 3. 500 words or less as series of one shots, Regina needs a quick fix. Realizing her mistake at killing Graham, Regina finds ways to scratch her itch. The first is Prince Charming.





	

David loosed his belt and tugged his jeans and boxers down. The Queen smirked, here was Prince Charming finally baring himself for her. It wasn’t that difficult to get him to see reason. Snow White wasn’t around because she hadn’t, in her own words, “wanted to lose her daughter again.” David was so horny and Regina didn’t want any attachments.

Ever since she had killed Graham, she had cursed herself for her mistake. How was she to scratch her itch now? While everyone was under the curse, one would have thought she could have anyone she wanted, but they all had their own minds still and pushed her away.

Regina stuck her butt out, her cunt dripping with the thought of being fucked by Snow White’s Prince Charming. David grasped her hips and drove forward, sinking himself into her tight walls. Regina groaned at being so full. He mercilessly pulled himself out slowly to drive forward again. The pace was too slow for her.

“Charming, you’re killing me here. You know, you could have done this instead of trying to take my life in the Enchanted Forest.” Regina hoped that would cut him loose. She was right. David huffed at her neck and forcefully thrust into her again and again. Regina felt her walls tighten and she reached down to flick her clit. David pounded into her in his anger that she was right. This would benefit everyone; there need be no attachments, he could still be loyal to Snow because there was no love here and they both got the fucking of their lives.

Regina clenched David’s cock as her orgasm rocked her body. As David thrust into her one more time, he loosed his seed into her as her hole sucked him dry from her orgasm. Spent, he pulled away from her, quickly pulling up his jeans. Regina turned and sat down on the end of the bed, her perk nipples calling his attention. Maybe next time, he could fuck those perfect breasts, if there was a next time. He pulled himself from his reverie, saw Regina’s smirk and walked out of the cell. Regina quickly dressed and magicked herself away.


End file.
